A Gods Tale
by Zandrel
Summary: A cute short story about Xena and Ares.


**All Xena:Warrior Princess characters do not belong to me. This story is for entertainment purposes only. **

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is a little soppy and probably a bit out of character romantics but hope you still enjoy it! Please Review :)**

Ares watched Xena from his portal in the halls of war on mount Olympus. She was beautiful, sitting sharpening her sword by a fire she had just made. Her face showed she was thinking very deeply about something. Ares wondered if it was him but that of course was false hope.

He continued to stare silently into the portal then a pink light filled the room. Signalling the goddess of loves entrance.

"Hey bro!" Aphrodite said cheerfully. When Ares didn't say anything she wandered over to his throne where he was sitting and tried to look in the portal, thinking that was the source of his problems. Just as she was about to see Ares quickly shut the image off the screen.

Aphrodite grinned, "Its the Warrior Babe isn't it?" she said still grinning from ear to ear.

Ares looked down sadly, but surprising himself and his sister her said a quiet yes then went slightly red.

Aphrodite felt bad for her brother, "Why don't you just talk to her?" she said then with a barely audible giggle made a starlight exit. Ares just stared at the place where his sister had stood only seconds before then disappeared to go to Xena.

* * *

She felt his presence straight away. Xena sighed and rolled her eyes slightly before acknowledging him.

"Ares." she said emotionlessly.

He showed himself on the other side of the fire.

He smiled slightly at her before starting to speak. "Hello Xena" he said, she just looked up at him, sadness had taken over her whole face and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Is there something wrong?" Ares asked whilst slowly walking towards her.

Xena watched him warily.

"Yes, of course there's something wrong you bastard." she spat angrily and hurtfully.

Ares was now standing above/beside her and he knelt down next to her and lightly stroked her hair.

Surprisingly she didn't fight off his touch. "Xena," he said quietly. She looked into his eyes. Tears welling up in her own. "You can talk to me."

Xena suddenly burst out into tears. The God gathered her into his arms, onto his lap and began rocking her gently, stroking hair.

His soothing voice was cut out by Xena.

"Why?" she suddenly asked.

He tilted her face upwards to look into her eyes.

"Why what , my Princes?" he asked in a caring voice .

"Why, why why why why?!" she was yelling it out now and lashing out with her fists.

Ares was confused and tried to settle Xena's frantic movements. He eventually had both wrists firmly in his hands.

"Xena what happened?" He said seriously.

She had started to cry softly again, cuddling closer to him, needing comfort. Ares was slightly shocked, his Princess had been reduced to this.

"Ares." Xena whispered.

"Yes, Love?" She took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Amphipolis was raided and mom and Toris were killed."

He looked deeply into her blue eyes, shining more than ever from her tears.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. Ares tenderly caressed her face. Xena moved away slightly.

"Why are you helping me? This better not be a trick to get me back..." her voice trailed off and she looked into Ares murky brown eyes.

"No" he said simply and Xena, exhausted, lay down on the ground next to him. He lay down next to her and she put her head on his chest. He stoked her raven locks and looked down at her lovingly.

"I love you, Princess." he murmured.

Then just held her whilst she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Xena woke up on her side, a warm body pressed against her back.

She turned slightly and Ares spoke, "Good morning Xena." he said, smiling slightly.

She rolled fully over to face him. But didn't say anything until he tenderly fingered her jaw line.

"Why did you come to me last night?" she asked, the cold edge back in her voice again. She sat up and he did too.

"Xena, does there always have to be a reason to see you?" he asked her.

She was now standing up and he was watching her.

"Yes" she said bluntly and turned her back on got up and came behind her and wrapped his muscled arms around her slim waist.

She was tense under his touch, "Trust me Xena. I'm not here to hurt you, I want to love you..."

Xena jerked away from him, spun around letting her eyes bore into his. "Your war Ares, you can't love me."

"But your wrong." his gaze was so intense she had to look away for a second. "You showed me I had a heart and captured it in the process." he tried to reach for her, "Xena, please..." she looked at him, he reached for her again, putting his arms around her waist.

The Warrior sighed, "I can't start this again." she said and tried to pull away from his warm arms. "Ares, I won't lead your armies, or become your Warrior Queen..." she was cut off by his voice.

"I don't want any of that, I just want you." his voice was low and husky. He then leaned in and captured her lips with his. At first Xena didn't react she was just shocked and didn't know what to do. But after and couple of quick seconds kissed him back, but only lightly. Ares pulled back and grinned at her. She smiled back a small almost innocent smile. He brought his lips down again, passion filling them both. They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Xena's quickly looked off to the side.

"Well, I better get going." she said a little awkwardly.

Ares studied her carefully.

"Xena, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She looked back into the gods eyes, she saw so much love and trust there she jerked away from his arms. Confused, Ares watched her silently as she backed away from him.

"I don't deserve this." the Warrior said quietly, tears brimming at her eye lids. She continued to back away until she bumped into a tree and plopped down at the base. Ares walked slowly towards her, unsure of how to respond.

He stood close for a while but couldn't handle it so sat down beside her. Xena wouldn't look at him.

"Xena" he started slowly. Her head looked over at him, eyeing him warily. Shifting a little Ares continued to speak. " What don't you deserve?" It wasn't the best thing to say but it was a start. Xena's gaze dropped to the dirt.

"Us, you" she finally responded, "after all the things I've done..."

"Why can't you grant yourself the pleasure of being loved?" he asked, absently reaching to touch her.

"Because, I don't deserve you or the love you can give me. I guess my past will always get in the way of a possible relationship between us, I'm sorry Ares, its just not meant to be."

"I don't believe that you know. Were both capable of loving each other and we both want to do it. Let it go, Xena. I don't hold you against your past, so neither should you." he was tracing small circles in the palm of her right hand.

Xena sighed, tears filling her eyes once again. She hastily wiped then away and moved her head so he couldn't see. But he did, Ares stood up and kneeled right in front of her so she couldn't run or hide what she was feeling.

He brushed the hair and remaining few tears off her face.

"I love you Ares,"she heartbrakingly whispered into the still air. Ares stopped breathing. He'd never been caught so off guard like this before. He stood up and pulled his princess towards him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. He put his mouth so he was just millimeters away from her ear.

He took in the sweet smell of her hair as he whispered:

"I love you too my princess. I always have and I will for all of eternity."


End file.
